Heaven must be missing an angel
by Kizutin
Summary: Sasuke is the son of a devil, born on earth, trying to survive and longing for home. To get there he needs a half angel, half human. Naruto thought he was normal, until a devil came to him. Will a war of demons, angels and humans separate them? SasuNaru!


**SasuNaru/NaruSasu ****fanfiction**

Title: "_Heaven must be missing an angel_"

Genre: _Supernatural_/_Romance/Angst/Drama, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Violence, slight Shonen._

Main pairing: _Sasuke x Naruto, Naruto x Sasuke_

Side pairings: _Revealed along the story_

Original writer/author: _Eme_

Chapters: _Maximum! From 1 to 20 (Not decided fully yet)_

Comments: _Feel free to give my story some good or bad comments. I'd really like you to tell me why you liked it or why not._

_Eme: "So… my very first fanfic. Hope you'll like it. Please enjoy." _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters nor anything in it. I'm only borrowing Naruto and Sasuke and others to my story. Thank you Masashi Kishimoto for making Naruto and keep on going! Good luck! _

Naruto Uzumaki had it all: An angel-like girlfriend, adventure loving parents, great friends and a dream job. Soon he would be married and of course he would have to still go to church, even thought he wasn't even sure did God exist. Though he had a feeling He did... Unfortunately Naruto's life is thrown sideways as a devil comes to him, and he feels something pull himself towards the raven. Together with mysterious man, he meets many creatures he could never imagine to exist, fights and happenings that don't seem possible and something about himself that he can't put his fingers on. In the end, can his heart stay loyal to only his girl when evil and good collide? Just bring in the pleasure of Demons and Angels!

* * *

SNSNSN_—_**Heaven must be missing an angel**_—_SNSNSN

**Chapter 1: Heaven sent**

The bells of big white church rang loud and clear, calling people to come and listen. To the quite large neighbourhood named Hopenthey, it was like routine to be in the church at ten o'clock at Sunday. They didn't need to enjoy of it. It was enough that they were there. Usually wives were the ones who dragged their husbands to the Lord's house.

"Good morning everyone, yet again we have gathered here…"

A young man sitting on a row 7 yawned wide. He was 20 years old and as stunning as an angel: His hair was bright blond like a halo and spiked up a bit, looking messy but still controlled. His eyes were like water at the beach at a sunny summer day. He had a wonderful, cheering smile that easily made others to smile too. His skin was deliciously tanned and he had nice muscular body, though he wasn't an athlete. He also had three whisker-like marks on his either cheek. Only white wings and a halo and vóla: there would be a real angel. Everyone he knew or met said that he could be an angel because he looked like one and he had some kind of "glow" around him. The blonde just smiled at their comments, laughing at the idea of himself as an angel. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was a quite of a catch, even though some people couldn't really handle his short-tempter and stubborn mind.

Beside Naruto sat his 20 year old girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, Hinata Hyuuga. She was very pretty with her long black hair and pearly eyes. Her ivory skin was beautiful and she was very petite. All in all, she was like Snow white. And Naruto just couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Naruto, we're in church!" Hinata whispered angrily, tugging her boyfriend's hand away from her thigh.

Naruto snickered evilly and locked their gaze. "Sorry, love. You're just so beautiful." He sealed his words with a soft kiss on his girl's knuckles. It made Hinata giggle cutely.

"… And go on peace now, my children." Pastor said and waved a good bye to them.

"Amen to that." Naruto's brunet friend Kiba stated from behind him. Both boys started to laugh silently as Hinata whacked their heads with her purple purse, making them whimper in pain. She then turned toward the large, beautiful and colourful window in the end of the hall. "Please wait here darling. I have something to discuss with pastor."

Naruto nodded. After a couple minutes of waiting, he got bored of the silence. He whistled a bit but startled by the loudness of his own voice. Walking towards the cross where Jesus Christ rested on his crucifix, he glanced up and down, eyeing the pictures from bible painted on the window, he mumbled to the God's hand a bit sadly. "My God, my God, how can I know you're there? How can I believe in you if I can't see your touch on this world?"

"You of all people should believe." A clear voice sang from above Naruto.

He jumped a bit and turned around, glaring upon him at the empty upstairs' halls and ceiling lights. "Who's there?" He called out.

A chuckle escaped from whoever was hiding in the shadows of church.

Naruto recognized the voice as a male's. He growled in frustration. "Come out you sneaky devil! Show yourself if you're a man enough!"

"As you wish."

Naruto heard a soft THUMP sound from his left side. Slowly he turned to face the person who had startled him. First the light that lidded trough the windows' colourful pictures blinded him, making his vision go blurry. Though, he still could make out an ash-black waistcoat, white high-necked shirt that was the Japanese style of a school uniform's undershirt, black pants that hugged his thighs and waist and red sneakers. Next he saw a black short hair spiked behind, leaving some bangs hang on the sides of his face, and the eyes matching the night sky. A smug smirk was adorning the man's handsome pale face. Naruto noted that he had long eyelashes and small sharp fangs. He also seemed to be a bit older and muscular than him and somewhere around 178 cm tall – slightest bit taller than the blonde himself anyway.

Naruto made a face and glared at the introducer with full force. "Who are you?" He didn't want to swear because he was in the Lord's house.

"Oh, me?" The raven stalked towards him – a smirk still on his face – lifting up his hand to touch his chest. "I have many names, but…" He examined the blonde quickly, deciding he was cute enough to know. "You can call Sasuke. It's the most common name I use." He reached out and took Naruto's hand in his, kissing the tanned knuckles and sealing his decision with words: "J'te aim, mon ami."

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he pulled his hand away from stranger's grip. He couldn't believe he had just let that creep kiss his hand like some fine lady's.

Sasuke scanned the man before him again, more carefully now. _"Yes, it is him indeed. Finally I'm out of his reach, safe and…"_ He licked his lips as he noticed how nicely plum and full looking blonde's lips were. _"… The one keeping me from his grip is a sexy little fox-angel." _When he heard hurried footsteps coming their way – the blonde not noticing apart from his fuming – he hastily gripped on the man's shoulders, making him look at him. "Dobe, what's your name?"

"Don't call me-!"

"Just shut up already and tell me." He growled, letting his icy glare fix that idiot on his place.

Naruto shut up immediately when he noticed the ice cold look in Sasuke's eyes, and the fact they started to flame with crimson coloured fire, making the raven look like a big beast getting tired of his prey's struggling. "I-It's Naruto Uzumaki…" He whispered, hoping that the painful hold on his shoulders would disappear already.

Sasuke controlled his want to smile at the blonde. "Naruto…" It sounded nice. "I'll see you very soon when you're alone. So, don't you worry. Your angel will be coming for you again." He brushed his lips against Naruto's neck, making him shiver a bit – in delight or disgust, he wasn't sure – before jumping up, climbing on a big wooden ship hanging from the ceiling, before leaping upstairs' shadows. Everything happened in a couple of seconds, leaving poor Naruto all confused. _"What was that? Just who the hell actually was that guy?"_

"Naruto!" He heard Hinata calling him from the door. "Let's go home already!"

"Coming honey!" He skipped to his girlfriend's side and gave her a small peck on the cheek, making her blush cutely. But Naruto take a note about it. Oh no, he was still thinking about that rude man he had just met. "What the hell does he want from me…?" He murmured out loud without meaning to.

"Hm? What did you say?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shot her a bit startled look which melted into a smile. "Oh, it's just nothing. Don't worry about it."

Hinata looked at him with a hint of suspicion, but dropped it. She didn't want to pray into whatever was bothering his boyfriend. She wanted him to tell himself if needed to.

While driving home, Naruto thought about what Sasuke had whispered to him before escaping.

"_**Your angel will be coming for you again." **_

He shook his head at the idea of having such a… dark angel. But on the other hand, how could he know what angels looked like when he hadn't seen one before? That made sense to him, but one question was still scraping his scull: Why did an angel appear for him? Was he going to die? Naruto didn't like the idea of leaving Hinata and his friends yet. He was far too young to die!

"We're home sweetie." Hinata said softly, stepping out of the car and going inside their green house. It wasn't a mansion, but still big with upstairs. It was just perfect for them and maybe to their children when they would like to get some.

Naruto stepped out of the car and took a quick glance at their house. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he could feel weird glow coming from the living room. He walked to their door, opened and locked it, keeping on going before pausing to look at the TV-room. It was empty. Nothing seemed to be missing either, so he let a sigh of relief flout into him.

In kitchen he was met with a pleasant scent. He licked his lips, his stomach informing rather loudly that it was a lunch-time. He tiptoed behind his girlfriend and kissed her neck long and passionately. Hinata giggled in delight.

"Naruto! Shame on you!" She squealed, wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist.

Naruto just grinned down at her.

She sighed and a smile tug on her lips too. "We have spaghetti for lunch." She murmured against her man's chest, feeling how Naruto rewarded her hard work with a kiss on her long black locks of hair. "But it's not ready yet. So, out you go before you're eating all when I'm turning my back."

"Aww! You're so mean Hinata!" He pouted playfully, going off to the living room to watch television. He was sure there would be football match played soon. When he turned around the corner and plopped down on the grey sofa, he felt something quite heave plop down beside him. He didn't dare to look. He didn't want to see who it was. He just hoped it was Hinata, but he knew it wasn't. It couldn't be…

"I am so jealous."

"AAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed, jumping off the couch and pointing at Sasuke's smug face, not knowing what to say. For a while he just opened and closed his mouth time after another, before finally finding the right words to yell. "You, teme! How the hell did you get inside?!"

Sasuke smirked widely, letting his fangs show. "I came trough the jimmy. Ho ho ho." He crossed his legs and caressed his thigh to get ride of the non-existing ashes on his leather pants, smiling as smugly as ever.

Naruto just couldn't invent anything smart to say to that.

Sasuke turned to look at him, tilting his head on the left side. "You're cute when you're confused." He stated after a silence.

Naruto glared at him slightly. "What did you mean you're jealous?"

Sasuke shook his head, his dark hair swaying from side to side before falling on its place and covering his right eye from Naruto's vision. "Well, I am for some odd reason. She touched you. She had no right to."

"Yes has. She is my soon-to-be wife." Naruto argued, getting pissed off by the raven's attitude.

"But I don't like it when she touches you." He whined playfully. "It makes my tummy turn around in unpleasant manner."

"Right…" The blonde sighed, turning his gaze away from the angel's. Speaking of which… "Hey, aren't angels supposed to have wings?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, why don't you have?"

Sasuke blinked a couple of time. "Well, if you want me to destroy your house by walking around with my big wings sticking from my back then-"

"No way! Hinata would kill me if something would get broken!"

"I wouldn't let her…" He barely heard the raven murmur. He wondered if it hadn't been meant for him to hear.

"Naruto honey! Where are you? Lunch-time!" Hinata called from kitchen.

"Shit! Hide before she sees you! I mean, don't let her see you!" Naruto panicked before speeding towards the kitchen.

Sasuke followed nevertheless. "Can do, dobe. I can hide perfectly and be like a shadow. But I will jump out if she'll touch like that. If you know what I mean."

"What's you're problem?! Why are you even here?!"

"I'll let you know some time. Trust me; I have a very good reason."

"Naruto?"

"Ah! Coming!"

* * *

_Eme: "R&R! Thank you for reading and let me know if you liked it!"_


End file.
